


The Second Come

by Proudtobeinvisible



Category: Original Work
Genre: Climate Change, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, allusions to real people, but not, poem, this makes sense i promise, traumatic experiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: A response to William Butler Yeats's poem The Second Coming; about how humans now aren't defined by the sins of our ancestors and how we can and will fix what we have inherited.





	The Second Come

**Author's Note:**

> Read the poem that inspired this here https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43290/the-second-coming

I don’t believe in the second coming. I do not believe that a rough beast will slouch to Bethlehem to be born. I don’t believe in a second coming of a tiny thing born to a virgin. I don’t understand the fear of a flacon not hearing a falconer. Why should the worse be tainted by passion? Why are the desert’s sands casting the face of a sphinx? Why is a pitiless sun so much to fear? 

I do not believe in a second coming because I believe myself to be it and I am here. I see the second come in the taste of fresh air on top of a mountain as a flacon flies free. I feel it in the heartbeat of a baby chosen and a fetus removed. I see it in the twisting sands of the desert, not casting a face of a monster long past. But simply existing as it is. A sun baring down upon us but being blocked by a screen of ozone that people still deny. 

I am the second come because we all are. Those who’s bite back is as sharp as a crack of a bullet fired at some kindergarteners as they scream into a megaphone at a protest to the NRA. Those who chained themselves to a tree and fought against being set free. Those doused in freezing water as they protested a pipe going through their sacred lands. A man who welcomed a killer into his mosque and his last words spoke of peace as the killer killed. A women speaks despite a bullet going through her head. Those are the second coming. 

Just as people broke the law to save people from a holocaust, just as peaceful protesters took to the streets when their King was killed. Just as the same riot broke out as discrimination due to love was allowed. I see the second come as a man named Pacha embraced a bomber to prevent him from harming more. I see the second come in that faceless man who stood in front of a tank and refused to stop for the good of the others. 

The second coming is not a person, it is not a beast sloughing its way to a city that did not have room for a pregnant woman. The second coming is not inside of a person asked to carry a child by an angel. 

The second come is here. It is the shouts of people angry, while painted as the worse full of intensity. It is those who are full of conviction but silent in their support. It is innocence being drowned and reborn as the will to change. It is anarchy of the soul as it riots against those saying they cannot be with who they love. It is the cry of the falcon as it escapes those who would keep it chained. It is the desert, pure and untouched by another. It is a tree that is protected from the ideas that warming of our home is a myth. It Is the comforting puddle of darkness as we bury our faces into a neck of someone we love. 

The second coming has already come. And it will be met with the same passion that led someone to a cross, but it will not be one man who was resurrected from the dead. It will be the dead who say dead but who’s voices are echoing through our bones. It is the voices who speak along side it and add to the increase of noise. It will be children who’s bones are already heavy with the weight of sins they did not commit.  
The second coming is here, it is here in the casting off of sins we did not as to be burdened with but still will fix. It is here, it is here, and we smile as we take form of the sphinx a man named once feared. Because we are the second come.


End file.
